Expect the Unexpected
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Bella finds out she is adopted and she is really the child of Clint and Vicki Buchanan. The FBI saved her when she was a year old and appoint Charlie and Renee to take care of her until they catch her kidnapper. What happens when they don't until she is 18 years old. How will she react. Read and find out
1. character and summary page

_**Expect the Unexpected:**_

Bella is not Charlie and Renee Daughter. She is not a Swan at all. She just happens to be the daughter of Clint Buchanan and Victoria Banks. What is she going to do when she finds. Graduating from High, what about college soon. On a full scholarship for music theory and song writing at UCLA. What is going happen when her family wants to be back in her life? What will her friends think? What will Jasper say? Will she go to California now that she has a new family? Just read and find out.

Character:

_One Life to Live:_

Natalie

Jessica

Vikki

Clint

Bo

Kevin

Joey

Marty

Charlie B

Starr

Langston

Marco

Cole

_Twilight_:

Bella

Charlie

Rosalie

Emmett

Jasper

Paul

Jake

Leah

Victoria

Charlotte

Peter

Alice

_Couples:_

Natalie and John McBain

Jessica and Nash

Victoria and Charlie

Bella and Marco (College)

Leah and Jake

Rosalie and Emmett

Charlotte and Peter

Victoria and Paul

Alice and Jasper


	2. Truth comes out Part 1

The Truth comes out:

_**Forks, Washington **_

**Charlie POV**:

It was another ordinary day in Fork, Washington. Nothing really happens here. Every now and then we get a call from Seattle requesting help for whatever problem they are having. I love the easy going nature of this town. I was born and raised here, but I still missed being a federal agent. I don't regret stopping for Bella sake. Of course she has no clue about who she really is. I felt guilty for taking her instead of giving her back to her family. But it what was for the best of her and her family according to the agency. They said she would be in more danger if I took her back home like I originally planned to do. I had no clue who her real family was they never gave me that, only that she was from Llanview finest. Which could be several different family from what he understood. He also understood that one day he would have to tell her. That was today, which he was not looking forward too. It started back two hours ago.

**Flashback**

I was in my office going over some paper work, when the phone rang.

_"Fork police department Chief Swan speaking._" I said when I answered the phone.

"_Charlie hey it's Agent Scorpio. It is time to tell Bella the truth. They been captured._" Agent Robert Scorpio told me. I was surprised and relieved about it. I was now nervous I had to tell my only daughter that she was kidnapped by people who wanted to hurt her family, and I raised her to keep her safe. I had no clue how I was going to do this. She had no idea about any of this.

_"Agent Scorpio thanks for telling me. Now I have to figure out a way to tell her the news. Questions is there anybody going to tell the family or am I going to have to do that. Plus who is her biological family anyway. I was never told who they are._" I asked him in the end. I had to know, Bella would want to know that way she could look them up. The girl was very smart, 4.0 GPA while taking all AP classes, cheerleader, track and soccer star. She was also involved in Glee club she did it all it seems. Quite a few schools wanted her. She wanted to go to either UCLA or NYADA. She loved and lived for music. Trained herself how to sing, took dancing lesson since she was a child, wrote her own music, and played piano, guitar, and flute as well. She could do it all.

"_We are having one of our agents go out to see the family. Don't worry you won't get in trouble for raising her. As for who her family is Victoria and Clint Buchanan. As you know they are powerful people._" He told me. I had to agree with him there. The whole Buchanan family was powerful. I hope I will not get into too much trouble because of this and that Bella don't hate me either.

_"Well I got to go Charlie. If the family has any questions about her they know to give your cell phone a call and talk to you about it first. Hopefully they don't jump the gun and fly here instead of calling you first. Have a good afternoon and talk to you soon._" He told me and hung up the phone.

After the call I knew I would not get to much work done, and called it a day early. I told them if I get any important phone calls to have them call my cell. I told them I needed the afternoon off.

**End of flashback:**

I went home and turned on the TV. Bella should be home around 5 today. She had Cheerleading practice today as well as Homecoming announcements. She would find out if she got placed on Homecoming court. Both Forks, and La Push played on the same teams since both schools were close together and very small. He had a feeling she would be placed on Homecoming court, along with Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater and Victoria Underwood. All the girls were popular and did everything together. He also had a feeling Alice Cullen would be placed on there as well. She had money like the other girls, but unlike the other girls everyone did not like Alice all that much just liked her for her money and the party she threw all the time. How Carlisle and Esme let their children Alice and Edward do whatever they want made no since to them. It made them arrogant and very liked by the student body. That was for the Queen, for the King he had a feeling, Paul Lahonte, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Jacob Black, and Jasper Whitlock were going to be it for the court. He would just wait for Bella to get home to find out.

Three hours later and Bella had return home. He told her he needed to talk to her and she asked if she could take a shower first. He knew both her and Rose did not like to use the school shower's, something about bad hygiene and she did not want to get something from them. She got done after 30 minutes. Worked into the kitchen and grabbed things out to make dinner. I was terrible at cooking and everyone knew that too.

"_Bella, there is something we need to discuss?_" I told her quietly. I was worried.

"_What is it dad. Oh by the way you were right. I am on the Homecoming Court with Rose. We are both excited about it. Homecoming is in 4 weeks and we need to go by our dress this weekend if that is ok?_" She told me excited.

"_That is cool Bells. I knew you would make it. But back to what I said. I got an important call this morning at work that deals with you._" I told her and that got her confused thinking it had to do with her high school or one of the college she applied too.

"_Really what about. It's not about one of the colleges I applied for or mom is it_?" She asked me.  
"_No Bella. Just something your mother and I never told about. The call I got was from Agent Scorpio. My old teammate when I as a FBI agent before you were born. Bella there is no easy way to put this but you were adopted by me and Renee. You were kidnapped when you were a baby. We found you guys but your kidnapper got away, before we could arrest him. I wanted to take you back to your family home, but had no clue who they were. One of the higher ranking agents told me until they found your kidnapper and arrested them you could not go home. Well they finally found him and he is in jail. It was to protect you that is why I never told you. It is also the reason I had you, Leah and Rose take those self-defense lessons growing up as well. I hope you don't hate me because of this. I only wanted to protect you."_ I told her, allowing tears to fall down my face. What I was surprise about was her laughing.

"_Its ok dad. I had a feeling I was adopted. There were too many things that just did not fit. For starters that I did not look like you or mom. The fact that I can cook and neither of you can. I was talking about this with Rose today at lunch. She told me I was just being crazy. I guess I was right though. If you don't mind me asking who are my parents. I just wonder where I come from. I don't want to hurt you dad. Regardless of us being blood related, you are still my dad and the man I have looked up to all my life._" She told me was tears in her eyes. Because of this I got up and gave her a hug and kiss on the top of her head.

"_Bella, I just learnt of your parents name today myself. They are Clint Buchanan and Victoria Banks. You have 4 siblings. Two older brother and twin older sister. I am not sure of their names though, but I am sure you can look them up later after dinner."_ I told her. I got up to help her with dinner and she looked at me.

"_Dad let me finish cooking dinner, grab a beer and go watch the game_." She told me laughing and I joined her and did what she told me to do. That went better than I though.

**Bella POV**:

I had a feeling today was going to be an interesting. It started out like any other day. But she knew it was not like any other day. The morning went by fast and next thing I knew it was lunch time. They were announcing who would be on the Homecoming Court. I was sitting with my friends like usual. Rose was sitting to my left with Emmett on her other side, on my right was Leah Clearwater with her boyfriend Jake on her other side. Jake, Leah, Paul and me been friends since we were little. Jarred our other friends was sitting with his girlfriend Kim of 2 years on his lap. Jarred was sitting next to Jake and on the other side of Jarred was Paul and Victoria O'Brien sitting right in between of both him and Emmett. Our friend Jasper was sitting with his girlfriend Alice, her brother Edward his girlfriend Tanya and our other friends Peter and Charlotte. Peter and Charlotte looked bored and Edward just kept staring at me. Which is really unnerving. Everyone knew Edward was with Tanya to get me jealous well everyone but Tanya. She had her nice moments, but she was just as bitchy as the rest of us girls can be. I felt really bad for her but it was her own fault dating Edward. I just hope he does not break her heart. Alice and I have never got along. She hated the fact of the lead of glee, Rose's co-captain, and the track and soccer leads. In other words she was jealous of me. I personally could care less. I had my family and friends backing me up and that is all that matter to me.

"_Now before I say who is on the court? When I call your name come up to the stage please. For Homecoming Queen: Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Leah Clearwater, Alice Cullen and Victoria O'Brien. I had all my friends up here expect Alice. So I really could care less if I won. My thing was Prom. I wanted to be Prom Queen. For Homecoming King: Jacob Black, Paul Lahonte, Emmett McCarty, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock. Everyone have a good day."_ The principal said and got off the stage. Each of us girls got flowers, a ribbon and little tiara to wear. I did not mind. This is going to be interesting. Now I definitely cannot wait to go dress shopping this weekend with the girls. Us girls namely Rose, Angela, Leah, Victoria, Charlotte, and Kim were going dress shopping with Rose's mom.

"_Bella can you believe it. We got nominated for Homecoming. What's wrong? You look lost in thought._" Rose told me when we got back to our sit.

"_Nothing really. Just have a strong filling something is going to happen. Remember how we were talking about you know. How I think I am adopted. Well I have not got the nerve to ask my dad Charlie yet. Then a though came to me even if I am adopted, I could care less because Charlie is my dad regardless of blood. I feel bad for thinking this way especially when he told me he knew I was going to make it on the homecoming court, like my mom Renee did."_ I told my best friends that was sitting at our usual table.

"_Bells, no matter what you are still Bella Swan. Plus, do you really think Charlie would care less if you are his blood or not. Come on, we got to get ready for practice."_ With that us girls got up and headed for the gym. Practice felt like forever. Our routine was perfect for the homecoming game half-time show.

By the time I got home it was after 5. Charlie told me he had something he want to talk about. I could tell he was nervous, but I had to take a shower to get the sweat off of me.

I got done and went to the kitchen. Grabbed the stuff to me dinner as it was cooking in the oven, I grabbed a Gatorade from the refrigerator. Charlie was sitting done waiting for me to get done.

"_Bella, there is something we need to discuss?_" Dad told her nervous and more quietly than normal. I got worried about that. He never got worried about anything

_"What is it dad. Oh by the way you were right. I am on the Homecoming Court with Rose. We are both excited about it. Homecoming is in 4 weeks and we need to go by our dress this weekend if that is ok?"_ I told him excited about today.

"_That is cool Bells. I knew you would make it. But back to what I said. I got an important call this morning at work that deals with you._" He told me. Now I was nervous and very confused. What type of phone call did he get? Was it about one of the school's applied for or was it my mom

"_Really what about. It's not about college or mom is it?_" I asked him.

"_No Bella. Just something your mother and I never told about. The call I got was from Agent Scorpio. My old teammate when I as a FBI agent before you were born. Bella there is no easy way to put this but you were adopted by me and Renee. You were kidnapped when you were a baby. We found you guys but your kidnapper got away, before we could arrest him. I wanted to take you back to your family home, but had no clue who they were. One of the higher ranking agents told me until they found your kidnapper and arrested them you could not go home. Well they finally found him and he is in jail. It was to protect you that is why I never told you. It is also the reason I had you, Leah and Rose take those self-defense lessons growing up as well. I hope you don't hate me because of this. I only wanted to protect you._" I just looked at him. I was kind of relieved and then it dawned on me. This is what we were talking about this afternoon at lunch today.

_"Its OK dad. I had a feeling I was adopted. There were too many things that just did not fit. For starters that I did not look like you or mom. The fact that I can cook and neither of you can. I was talking about this with Rose and the gang today at lunch. She told me I was just being crazy. I guess I was right though. If you don't mind me asking who are my parents. I just wonder where I come from. I don't want to hurt you dad. Regardless of us being blood related, you are still my dad and the man I have looked up to all my life."_ I told him. I was nervous about who my parents might be now, what if I were to meet them and I am not what they think their child should be. What if disappointed them.

"_Bella, I just learnt of your parents name today myself. They are Clint Buchanan and Victoria Banks. You have 4 siblings. Two older brother and twin older sister. I am not sure of their names though, but I am sure you can look them up later after dinner._" Well that is cool. I could tell he was still nervous and relieved though that he told me

"_Dad let me finish cooking dinner, grab a beer and go watch the game."_ I told him laughing and he joined me and did what I told him to do. Now to tell my friends about this tomorrow. I wonder what they will think now.


	3. The truth comes out part 2

**_The Truth comes out Part 2:_**

_**Llanview:**_

**Victoria Banks POV**_**:**_

It was another day getting the house together. We were having this huge engagement party for John and Natalie. She just could not forget that the whole family could never be together. Not that they ever were. Her youngest had been kidnapped at 6 months. Her name was Isabella Marie Buchanan. She could just imagine what she looks like now. She would be 18 and be in her senior year of high school. What would she be like? It broke her heart that she would never get to know her niece and nephews, never see her see her grow up. Have a family of her own. Was she alive or not. That is what made it the hardest. It was the not knowing. It was a surprise with Natalie being her daughter, but a happy surprise. She was getting the house ready when she heard the doorbell. She knew guest would not be arriving until 6 and it was only 4. She wonder who was at the door.

"_Yes, can I help you?"_ She asked the person. She notice the nice suit. Wondering who it was.

_"Does a Victoria Buchanan live here?_" The gentlemen asked her.

"Y_es. I am Victoria, but my last name is now Banks. Please call me Vicki. Please come in won't you Mr.? I am sorry I don't know who you are_?" She asked him.

_"I am Agent Robert Scorpio. I am here to speak of your daughter Isabella._" He told me. I sat down after he told me that.

"_Agent Scorpio. What do you know of Isabella? Wait before you tell me that, I need to contact the rest of the family. They should be here, that way you don't have to tell it more than once or I don't have to repeat it to them._" I told the officer. I got the phone to call Clint. He would want to know about this. I thought forgetting about the food that was in the oven.

Went over to the phone and dialed Clint number.

"_Yes, Vicki. How can I help you?_" Clint said answering the phone.

"_Get the family to my house now. There is an agent who knows something about Isabella._" I told him.

"_We are on our way. Don't forget about the food in the oven._" He told me ending the call.

**Clint POV (After the Phone call)**:

Hanging up the phone I watch Jessica and Nash with the kids. They had two and Jess was pregnant with a third child. They were truly happy as was Natalie with John. It was a long time coming for the two of them but they finally are getting their happy ending.

_"You guys, that was Vicki. She needs us at the house. There is an agent there that knows something about your youngest sister Isabella_." I told them. I watch their faces. The boys looked shocked, Jessica had a smile on her face and Natalie, John, and Nash looked confused. I know that they had a lot of questions but I did not have the answers for them.

"_Who is Isabella? Why haven't I met her before today or heard of her for that matter?_" Natalie asked me.

"_Long story short Natalie. When she was 6 months old she was kidnapped. We had a lot of resources and looked for her, but she was never found or heard from. After a while we pretty much gave up hopes of finding her, we had the federal agents do their job. We knew we had to focus on our other children. Isabella was a happy baby. Vicki was devastated when we could not find her after two years. I still have people looking for her today, of course your mother does not know that. Jessica was 6 when she went missing. She told us she would be returned to us one day. I did not realize it would be 18 years though before we would find her. She would have turned 18 this past September."_ I told her. That had the kids looking sad about it.

_"Clint do you know which agent is at the house with Vicki?_" John asked me.

"_No, Vicki did not tell me which agent. Let's get to the house guys._" I told him and the rest of them.

Getting to the house took no time at all. We all took our own cars to get there. I jumped out of my car as soon as I put it park and took the keys out. I knew I should have told Bo about this but he was working and I plan to tell him as soon as I find out what was going on. I looked at the kids and Jessie seem to be on the phone with someone. I looked at her when she hung up the phone.

_"I just called Uncle Bo. I figure he should know. I told him you would go down to the station when we find out what was going on_?" She told with a smile.

"_That's fine Jessie. I planned on doing that anyway. I figure he would want to know. Let's go inside guys._" I said and opened the door. Charlie was there and he looked a little annoyed by the whole situation. I had no clue why though. We walked inside Vicki was sitting on the couch with a cup a tea in her hand. The agent looked like he had a cup of coffee black. John saw him and looked very confused by why he was here.

"_Agent Scorpio. What are you doing here? Is something wrong_?" John ask the agent.

"A_gent McBain. I was not expecting to see you here. Do you know the family?_" The agent asked John.

"_Yeah, Natalie is my fiancé. Natalie this is Agent Robert Scorpio. He was the one who taught me everything I know about this field. Now maybe we should get back to why you are here?"_ John said. Natalie nodded yes and sat right next to John. Everyone else seemed to file in and sat down.

"J_ohn is right. We should get down to business. Ok about 18 years ago, I was pretty new to this career field. I had maybe 15 years into. Which is not too much. Anyway we were assign to a case trying to find a couple of man. These are the men who kidnapped your infant daughter. It took us about year to find them. Isabella was a bout a year and half old. My partner Charlie Swan and myself got to them and saved the baby but before we could make any arrestments the two man escaped._

_We got back to head quarters to get her checked out and send her back to you guys. The day Charlie Swan was planning taking her back here our boss told us not too. It was too dangerous for you guys and her. Charlie was determine to get her back here until they told us that if we did we would be arrest for kidnapping a baby. Made no sense to us until they our boss told us they had people watching our every movement on the enemy side. They would trick you guys and have us arrested for doing our job and rescuing your daughter._

_We got told she was not to know who her family was or that she was adopted until we found the bad guys which by the way was a couple of weeks ago. Charlie was told to raise her as his own. His wife Renee could not have kids at all. She was told this as a teenager she would never be able to because of a disease she had as a child. Anyway. Charlie raised her. Charlie and Renee divorced when she was 7 and it has been just the two of them since._" He told us and took a sip of his coffee. I was in shock. My daughter had no idea who we are to her or that she was adopted at all. That the government was just keeping her and the rest of her siblings' safe without tell them. That was what he was so upset about. The never knowing. I looked around the room and saw Vicki crying as was his daughter's.

"_OK does she know now? Will she every want to meet us_?" I asked him.

_"I called Charlie before I arrived here to let him know he can tell her. I met Bella a few times. Isabella likes to be called Bella. Charlie did a good job raising her. He moved back to Forks when found out that the government wanted him to raise her. He got out of the FBI to raise her better. He is now Chief of Police in a small town in Washington State. The town they live in is called Forks. I am sure they is a lot of things you all want to know about her so go ahead and ask if I cannot answer any questions because I don't know what they might be I will give Charlie number for you all to call and ask him. Go ahead and ask away?_" He told us.

"_What is she like?_" I asked him. The agent had a smile on his face.

"_Kind hearted, bright. She takes all AP classes and still has a 4.0 average. She is co-captain of the cheerleading and track team and captain of the girls soccer team as well as the captain of the school's glee club." _He told us very proud.

"_Wow. She does a lot. Does she play any instruments?_" Jessica asked him.

"_Yes from what I understand she plays the piano, violin, flute and guitar. She also sings and writes her own music as well._" Agent told us. She defiantly played a lot.

"_Do you know what she is going to do in the future? What are her college plans are?_" Vicki asked him. She had a small smile on her face hearing this.

"_She got a full scholarship to UCLA or University of California Los Angles. She is going into music and educations there from what I understand. She also got accepted in NYU and NYADA._" He told us. I was amazed. How much she accomplished without us.

We continue talking about her. Finding out a lot. Now I just want to talk to her and her adopted dad. The man I should thank for taking care of my daughter and keeping her safe.

**Jessica POV:**

I could not believe my little sister was found and was safe. Also how talented she seemed and smart. I knew they would one day find her or she would look for us. Now that I knew her name I could look her up on any media site I could find. They said she was in Glee maybe they posted something on YouTube.

**Vicki POV**:

I could not believe what I was hearing about my daughter. She sounded really smart. I wonder why she never skipped a grade. I also could not believe how talented she sounded. You had to be a great artist if you write your own music. I only met one other person who could write their own music and that was Langston Wilde. Dorian adopted daughter. She was very talented too, along with my niece Starr who happen to be Langston best friend. I wonder if she would have grew up here if she would have been there friends. How close they would have been. Now my only question would be get in contact with my daughter. My youngest daughter and if she wanted anything to do with our family. How will she react to meeting us? Would she understand or would she not want anything to do with us. She grew up with a great man as a role model of what a father should be even if he was not her biological father. He definitely raised her like he was. Would he be ok with us coming into her life now? Plus would she want to live here for her senior year or would she want to finish off at the school she is at now?


End file.
